No, I wasn't scared!
by Cannibalistic Brat
Summary: Becuase Alfred has to share his love of creepy Halloween parks with everyone, and Gil. So he brings them to Halloween Horror nights. Ger/Ame, Rus/Pru and FrUk. T for some words & sublte hints to things? Country/Human names. Also, not really scary at all


"This is going to be awesome. Seriously awesome."

"No kidding Gil, isn't it always?"

"Yea, dude. Last year when you screamed like a chick, it still cracks me up when I think about it. And Mathias being with us? Mein Gott it was awesome! It really sucks that he couldn't come with this time." Gilbert chuckled as he nudged the other on the shoulder as they walked through the gates that were just opening.

"I know, seriously sucks. I still can't believe he actually said that to the clown guy! And I did not scream like some chick ...those lights blinded me and they just jumped in front of my face. And you practically jumped out of your skin when that guy with the chainsaw came after you!" Alfred nudged the other back a little less than playfully, a deviant glint in his eye.

Gilbert saw that glint and matched it with his own as well as adding his own deviant quirk on his lips. "Oh yea? and what about whe-"

Arthur could already see where this was going to head if nobody stopped them and he had no intention of letting these two act like _children and _continue. "Hey, hey, stop it you two. We're just heading in the gates and you guy are already starting things. Alfred, you wanted us to drag half of us here so wh-"

"Actually Arthur, you're the only one I really had to talk into coming with." Alfred had just lost his intrest in the former coverstaion and turned his attention to the one speaking.

"Da. I wanted to see how scary this place of 'horrors' truly was. I had herd how Америки and Gilbert had been scared by such a place. " only adding the 'But being Alfred and Gilbert it probably wasn't much to scary at all' mentally. He wanted to see if it was really what the two had made it out to be, but figured it wasn't. Nothing could scare him, of course nothing but his dear younger sister. She was a very frightening girl. But that was besides the point. He had already grabbed Gilbert's hand pulled him up ahead of the group to one of the many houses, before he really noticed what he had just said and try to defend his ego.

Francis attempted the same with Arthur which led to a brief and swift knock upside the head and the other storming off ahead the other two, leaving Alfred and Ludwig behind. Ludwig watched as the others took off before he sighed heavily and went to rub his forehead. Before he could get to far into his thoughts as to why this was probably a bad idea, Alfred grabbed a hold of his hand and drug him off after the others.

They strode up to a house, behind Gilbert and Ivan and stood in line for the house. Arthur found them and stood behind them while Francis followed not to far behind, but keeping a bit of distance from the Brit.

They didn't have to wait to long before they neared the entrance and finally stalked into it's darkness. Ivan made his way in first with Gilbert right on his tail. Ludwig went in after, Alfred behind him and the other two following after them, Arthur then Francis, through the narrow passway.

Ivan led the way already finding this as what he had thought it to be, It really isn't scary. He did however find it very amusing how the people in front of him jumped as a person jumped out from it's hidden spot and making the guest almost faint. Gilbert however found that he didn't like the way the paths were so narrow, they way these things came out from nowhere, he tried to keep his hands to himself as his eyes frantically searched for where the next person would jump out from. This faulted though as a man from the side came out of the shadows when he turned the corner, and held a blade infront of his face and watched him with large black eyes and a stitched mouth. Gilbert yelped and attached himself to the one in front of him before the guy seeped back into darkness, waiting for his next 'victim'.

Ludwig didn't find this too intimidating. He'd wanted to jump once or twice but hadn't, they're just people and trying to scare him right? Why does America have such a love for these kinds of things? He felt a grin tug at his lips when he saw his brother collide and connect himself with the Russian when a guy with a knife stumbled out from behind the corner. Alfred had been trying his hardest not to set a vice like grip on the German's shoulders. That was all dismissed as Francis screamed behind him. He latched his hand on the others shoulders and tightening his grip on them as he brought himself as close to the other as he could. The other winced a bit at how much the other was digging those claws of his into his shoulders but continued on through the house. At times, he wished the other didn't have such an incomparable grip. Better him than Alfred accidentally socking one of his poor people though.

Behind them, the other blond haired pair their way the rest of the way through. Arthur was quite amused by such a get up. He thought he'd find this to be much of a bother like America himself but this? He may have to admit that his people had come up with something Brilliant. Not only did it scare Francis to the point of jumping out of his skin when anyone jumped out, but he had scared the bloody Frenchman enough that he had screamed! He made his way after the two blonds ahead of them, that twat Alfred was going to bruise the other. He chuckled as they crept along through the house, he figured they were nearing the end. Suddenly a bloodied girl with doll like features and a shredded mouth of the zombie sort, flew out in front Francis. Francis jumped once more and grabbed ahold of the Brit He wasn't doing this again! Arthur flinched when the other took grab of him and was about to pull him off when some daft flashing strobe light knocked out most of his vision causing him to grab ahold of Alfred in front of him and just let him lead the two.

The other jumped before he saw it was just Arthur and finished the house making their way into, thank god, the light of the outside world... which was already starting to set. Great.

Arthur's eyes came back to him and quickly tore the damned Frenchman that was still stuck to him, off. "But Arthur, that was horrible mon cher! Et Mon Dieu Alfred! How can your people create something so horrible and gruesome. And to scare yo-" Was all the dramatic blond could get out before Arthur managed to shut him up with a sharp tug to his shirt's collar. " Now listen. This is what we're going to do," Arthur let a damnable smirk steal way upon his lips and had eyes that promised pain if one dared deify him "There is to be no complaining of things being 'scary' or thought of ditching this place. Frankly, I just love seeing you terrified. If there is no sexual innuendos behind it, I wouldn't put myself to care too much if you were to jump and grab the closest thing to you for tonight. But _only_ tonight." Arthur put as much emphasis on the 'only' part as he could and pulled the shirt's collar a bit harder. _"_Okay?"

Ah, well. He pushed aside the statement had just made of how the other just loved to see him jump out of his skin. That was besides the point now. Now he had a reason to stay in Alfred's _very lovely _palace of horrors that he and his people alike called fun. His petite lapin had given him an excuse to touch him when he wanted! He then made the mistake of letting a sly grin cast on his lips, and as suddenly as it appeared, it had gone missing. "Oww!" He rubbed his side as the other had just brought his elbow to make contact with it.

"That was great, Америки. I believe we should go to another of these horror houses so that Gilbert may cling to me once more, да?" Ivan's smile held the usual creepy and delight maybe? He quite liked the other jumping and wanting to cling to him when scared. He found it rather cute that the other was scarred by these things. The albino sulked with those words and was about to defend himself because he was obviously uh, _pushed_ by someone, before he caught hold of what Ivan had said. He chuckled "wait...what did you just call them?"

Alfred was so caught up in the sun making it's get away and France's whining about his awesome park that he had forgotten about his hold on his blond. Though it wasn't the near deathly grip he set upon his shoulders in the house, it was still there waiting to crush them if someone dared scare the other." Alfred, my collarbone may very well be crushed or severely bruised if you don't remove your grip of my shoulders."

Alfred had drawn his hands back from the others shoulders when he realized they where still in place, and gave him a sheepish smile. "Even thought that's obviously going to bruise... you still love me, right? And I'll even make up for it." Ludwig defied himself as his cheeks dare present a rosy colouring from the others affectionate words in public. Alfred chuckled as his arms snaked around the others waist and held him for a moment. Ludwig's face was flushed at that point.

Alfred laughed and released him but only to capture his hand and drag him off to another house, but not before they passed through one of scare zones they had to go through to make it there. "Sweet." The chainsaw guys are back this year! Francis was already using his granted permission to grab onto Arthur when one guy pulled the chainsaw out in front of them ...and Gilbert, ha! Just like last year! It was then, when Ludwig saw that shadow of a large smile on the others face that he realized it. He will never now why his dear Amerika loves these kinds of things. Scaring others as well as himself.

* * *

I'mma tell you a story of the awesome which is Halloween horror nights. No, I didn't scream, I just yelled 'The ducks did it'. This guy, showed up in front of me with a chain saw and asked if he could hack my fingers off and I was like, sure. He asked politely so why not? My sister didn't take that to coolly. She screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin. And that clown, omg. I fucken' love evil clowns/ring leaders. But they're kind of mean and sarcastic. I just asked him if he did puppets and he just yelled at me and stomped off like a spoil sport. Then, I went back to ask him if he did balloon animals and same thing, once again. Scare zones are my favorite :'D

The houses on the other hand, are creepy as fuck. If you haven't been, you're walking through a dark, thin pathway with fog and sometimes strobe lights in yer face and you hear the screams and omg. People literally jumping at you and getting three inches from your face. I am always in the middle and the person ahead of me in the first two houses always comes out with nails marks they didn't have before. (They will not grab and take me off so they can kill me!) Also, there were these three really cute French guys. They stood behind us in line for one of the houses and screamed like girls in them x'D I seriously forgot the word 'Haunted' So I ended up saying 'Horror houses' Which if you say aloud sounds much like wh*re houses. xD I then decided to just call them houses for the night.

People come right up in your face, but they aren't aloud to touch you, neither are you, them. A basic rule. ( I almost accdenitly hit a guy 'cause of strobe lights flashing and he just popped up in my face)Also, they usually don't open the park until around 5 or 6pm and closes around 2am? Well anyways, after the first house the sun had already started to fall.

For people who don't know, Halloween horror nights is an attraction that Universal studios, in Orlando, Florida, host during the month of October. One of the many places that does things like this in America, 'cause we just like scary shit sometimes. Search it.


End file.
